un dia rarisimo
by fan hinata
Summary: esta es una historia complicada y rara pero que mas da a pesar que no concuerde con mis fics es mi historia


Pues sé que esto no va a mis historias pero tenía que hacerlo…

_**Un día más**_

El ambiente estaba demasiado caluroso, me obligaron a usar un gorro el cual no me gusta pues siento que mi cabeza es más grande a este, sin embargo era por una buena causa, visitaría a mi novio y a su pequeña hermana que estaba enferma, fue un problema pero llegue a ir con un toque de queda (11.00 am) aunque sabía que no llegaría a esa hora por el trafico infernal que había. Cuando llegue a la casa mi amado novio me hizo pasar, entre a la habitación de los padres de él donde estaba su hermana, hable con ella, por una hora aproximadamente, de cosas banales y de poca importancia sin embargo algunos temas me interesaron más de lo que creí, mi novio solo parecía el sirviente de su hermanita lo cual me daba mucha risa hasta el extremo de unirme a ella para molestarlo; recordé un par de cosas(quería ver al peluche que tenía, quería entrar a ese cuarto que para mí era el lugar más seguro y en especial quería saber donde dormía él) las cuales me hicieron entrar a su cuarto con su consentimiento, pase junto a ambos jóvenes(bueno un joven y una niña) los cuales no dejaban de hablarme de libros los cuales no conocía por completo pero me encanto oír lo que me decían( incluso en un momento vino su madre y me saludo además me felicito por mi ingreso a la gran universidad pero se fue luego de unos minutos los cuales me parecieron eternos a mí) pero ambas mujeres se fueron y me dejaron sola con él donde me mostro lo que pudo de sus posesiones, antes de ser la hora de mi partida lo bese por primera vez ese día pero esta vez era raro porque sentía su cuerpo tenso, nos besamos muchas veces más hasta que sentí en una de esas me caí justo sobre la cama con él sobre mí pero no nos importó porque solo nos estábamos besando no era de importancia según yo, repetimos esas acciones múltiples veces, por el deseo de no separarnos pues él no iría a mi casa hasta dentro de unas semanas, sin saber que nuestras hormonas eran más fuertes que nosotros; la última vez que nos caímos sobre esa cama me golpee levemente la cabeza con la pared, abrí ligeramente mis piernas sonrojada y sentí como su rodilla se puso entre mis piernas golpeando mi…pues detesto la palabra así que diré "cosa" y de él diré "eso"…al principio fue roce leve pero luego se intensifico haciéndome gemir levemente, se sacó los lentes y me rozaba cada vez más fuerte lo cual hasta ahora siento , cuando me mordí el labio me dijo que lo dejara de hacer pero mi terquedad pudo más y lo hice de nuevo lo cual causo que sus ojos cambiaran al igual que su voz, me dio miedo y a la vez no, me dolía demasiado la presión que hacia además que la puerta estaba abierta, me rozaba ( básicamente me daba rodillazos) cada vez más intensamente hasta que luego de estar sudando mucho se sacó el polo, me sonroje levemente pues no me esperaba esa reacción…me alzo el polo y empezó a succionar y tocar mis pechos de forma torpe pero delicada aunque admito que me dolió y me dejo morado una parte, me quito el pantalón y toco mi..Cosa…hasta hacerme casi venir…lo lamio, succiono y demás hasta que no pude más y exigí revancha por lo que le quite el pantalón y el bóxer con sumo cuidado, una vez mi su eso de él me sorprendí, el rozo eso con mi cosa y pues no quise que entre en mi por ahí puesto que no era virgen y me sentía mal, él lo hizo o trato hacerlo por detrás lo cual me dolió y duele hasta sentarme, a pesar de eso me encanto ¿Por qué ?pues porque fue salvaje y no dulce, ese lado es nuevo para mí y me encanto por más que sé que me seguirá doliendo retarlo y seguirme mordiendo el labio, me hizo sentir mujer por primera vez (la primera vez me usaron)aunque me compro la pastilla que ahora me hace doler y dar ganas de vomitar sé que no estaré embarazada y si lo estoy sería lindo igual, aunque no truncare su carrera, estoy segura que me iría apenas sepa, huiría como mi historia y posiblemente no volvería a ver a mi amado príncipe…pues este es otro día…anormal de mi vida…y pensar que todos creen que es sano o casto…si lo vieran en la cama sabrían…por cierto no me vine…al menos no frente a él solo llegue a mi casa y me vine…lo amo y el a mi …es raro mi vida ¿no? Y pensar que antes solo era un juguete ahora si tengo a alguien que me valora a pesar de no demostrar su lado real siempre sé que lo puedo sacar cuando desee


End file.
